monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MH Prime 1 Crisis-Chapter 5: The Volcanic Caverns
The Volcanic Caverns earned its name due to the many magma filled rivers and volcanic activity that goes on in the caverns’ cave systems. Yet despite this, many monsters thrived here. Tikari was stunned to see that there were plants that adapted to this environment, which were surprisingly beautiful, despite living in a harsh environment like this. She also saw Rhenoplos grazing on said plants, and Ioprey packs taking on Slagtoth that stayed near the caverns’ hot springs. Tikari knew well as to avoid Ioprey, as their venom is a formidible weapon. She decided to go further in the cave systems, and when she did, few hours worth of waking later, she found what looked like a Hunter Pirate Base, although it was clearly abandoned. She decided to look into the records of the base once she got there, as it was a few hour's worth of walking from where she was. As she got only half way there, she already felt that something was wrong. The Caverns were silent. A little too quiet for comfort. Tikari got her bow out and kept a sharp eye out for any potential hostilities. What she did not see, however, was a large Yellow Brute Wyvern that was closing in on her rom behind. Tikari looked around just in time to see the creature, and dodged it's fist's. It was clearly a Brachydios, but... Brachydios were not yellow were they? It was a Sulfur Brachydios, a creature that was first found in the Central World, so what was it doing here? Tikari had no time to think about it, as the brute wyvern was clearly hostile towards intruders in it's territory, and Tikari had to defend herself. She dipped her arrows in Power Coating, and shot the beast in the head, but even the power coated arrows just bounced off the creature's hard, sulfur coated hide, and every time she shot it, the beast got angrier. Tikari was beginning to wonder if she would ever make it out of the situation alive. She was clearly only making the situation worse. She began to run, but the beast began to pursue her. She was eventually chased towards a dead end path. Great... Tikari thought. Now I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place! What do I do now? Tikari was ready for what could possibly be her end, as the Sulfur Brachydios raised it's slime covered fist. But then, a familiar shape jumped onto the Brute Wyvern's back, and started to claw at it's hide. It was a Were-Deviljho, the same creature that Tikari found in Hunter Pirate Base Orpheon. Tikari was wondering why a Therianthrope would bother to attack a large creature as deadly as a Sulfur Brachydios. The Were-Deviljho kept a sure grip on the Brute wyvern as it began to look for a soft spot on it's armor and clawed a deep wound at the beast's leg, but the Sulfur Brachydios shook the pest off it's body and released it's deadly sulfur particles. The Were-Deviljho choked as it breathed in the sulfur, and passed out. The Sulfur Brachydios, however, did not go unscathed, as it limped away from the battle, it's leg still bleeding. Tikari took a few steps forward and saw the Were-Deviljho change to a male human. Tikari decided to take the body, and took out a potent cloth, and put it in her savior's mouth. After the time that the Potent Cloth took to eliminate the body of any sulfur dust from the Sulfur Brachydios, she took of her helmet, and looked at the man. She decided to save her mission for later and stay with her savior until he woke up. More coming soon.... Category:Fan Fiction